


Is this it? Or is there more to do?

by The_Servant_of_Evil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crack and Angst, Drabble Collection, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Servant_of_Evil/pseuds/The_Servant_of_Evil
Summary: What Happened,he wondered, slowly opening his eyes as he searched.A drabble collection following the adventures of a... less than usual protagonist.





	1. Awakened....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He awakened in the dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on̒cͤ͂̿̂̃eͣ ͘m̹̎ͩo̅r͎̾ę̷͇͍̓ ̻͍̊f̈́̔ro͍ͤ͠ṁͪ ̹̎t̋͟h̠̎͌͠ȇ̝ ̺̘̟̆br̶̪̂ink̲̲̎

_What happened,_ he wondered, slowly opening his eyes as he searched. Darkness, as far as he could see… Depressing, concerning; both words he’d choose. He reached to brush his hair back… 

A hood. No hair underneath. Distressing, but manageable.

He dragged his hand down across his face, and saw it. Black gloves, with pointed red ends. No shirt, poofed pants, shoes… 

And skin that was pitch black.

Wait. No.

Were those... _wings_ on his back?

He searched for some light, any light, finding a puddle below a dim light. He wished to see his blue eyes stare at him.

Yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is a thing.
> 
> Hi.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to escape. What choice did he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you stare into the Abyss long enough, sometimes it'll stare back. Others....
> 
>  
> 
> Ṫ̹͉̰ͫ͛h̢͍͍̩̠̓ͭ̄ͯͣ̄ͭ̊ͧ̄̈ͪ̈́ͤ̚̚͜͡e̵̦̠̥ͤ͐̓̃̚͝ ͇̕A҉̽͗b̡̖͉̖̿̔͛͞ͅy̬̥͉͈ͦͬͮ̎͐͝s̅s̸̟̮͒̈̎ͪ ̧̢͈̺͎̏͑͝͞ċ̶̶̢̺̻̰̘̺̳̿́ͪͦ̉̃͢͝l̸̠̦̟̱̄̓̌͘̕͟͟ì̢̻̗̳̪̜̝̟ͧͮ̈̈́͆͝͡͞҉͍̮m̫̣ͨͥ̌͛̐͌҉̈́b̷̡̠̣̻̖̱̖̹̝̟̐̾̈̉ͯ͗͋̐̽͢͏҉͔ͩş͚̼͓͕̝̟͖̟̄̒ͣ̆͞ ̰͓ơ̘̝̞̞̪͒̾̄͝u̥t̴̡͎̤͙ͫͯ̓͌ ̧͕̦̜̙ͫ̊͆t͊ͭo͔̘ͬͩ ̝̺̺̖͑͐͆ͩͦ͐͜m̖͓͙͉ͭ͑ͤ͌͗ͭ͞͠҉͈͉͖̮e̸̢͗ͯ̂͛̓ͯ̂̓̄͊̒͡ͅe̘͚͈̟̞̓ͬ̏̓̑ͫ͝t̨͕͖͒̓̎͂͠҉ ̵͎͌͌y̵̨̢̛̻̝͓͚͙̰̿̈̿͡ȯ̸͇̙̪̞̪̓̽̌ͮ͆͊̊̂̆ͯ͊͝ư̧̧̛̛͎̖̰̬̩͂ͯͯ̇̈́ͥͦ͐͢͜͡.̵̶̢͉͙̿

He had to get out… he couldn’t stay here. He wasn’t like these monsters! He could still think, he had to get out, he had to….

_He had to feed. He needed light. He needed HEARTS. HE NEED-_

**NO!**

He would **NOT** consume…. He was better than that. He was human. He would protect, not destroy, light. 

He trudged forward, pausing when he saw a corridor appear to him. He knew where this would lead. It was…. It was…

**_LIGHT._ **

He burst into the corridor. The Realm of Light awaited....

He was human.

He was **human.**

#### He was human!

****

 

 

 

_...right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be awake right now XD But here's the second one, right off the presses.


	3. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In radiant light, darkness can stick out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes....
> 
>  
> 
> b̷͙͙̅ͪử̙ͮ҉̸̙̠ͦ̔ͨ͜͡ţ̷̡͖̬͕͕̞̈́ ̶̵̵̨̘̰̙ͮ͋̈́̀̂ͣ͡ͅͅw̱͓̃ͣ̐͆ͫhḁ͙̜̟̄ͥ́͒͘ṫ̙̉̉̆̕҉ ͚̫̳͞h͐ͪ͌̚͟ą͐͌ͅ͏̱p̧͉̫͔ͫ͛̍́̎̃͘͘̚p̐̍e͖͇͕͐̓ͣ͒ͮ̋̑̋͋̿͘͘͟͠͞͞ň̵̪̖̙̥̳̐̂̑ͤ̍͢͢š̩ ̪̟̈͠w̽h͏̰̯̰̥̱͖͔̖̩͖̅ͨ̅̄̾̓͌̏̾̾̀̔̾͗͢ë́̇͒͂̊̔̂͐͡҉̵̤̂ñ̜̝͓̤̒̆͆̋ ͨt̝͇̹̰͔̝̎ͫͨ̌̂̅ͮ̂͝͠h͊e̪̪͐̈y̋̐̚͠ ̱ͬ̅́s͉̰̯̐ͪ͐̾͞͝҉͖̩̎t̮̬̫͇̰̓̀̅͒̕͠a̼̤̭͑̽̈́́ͫ̉̈r͕͍̣̼̙̭̩̅̌̊̓̍ͧ̀͢͟t̲ͨ҉̴̢̠̮̟̟̼̯ͮ͋̆ͮ͌̈ͯ ̢̢̰̟͈͈̥͓̰͕ͪ̈͗́͐̋ͤ̃͋̕͞͞ṯ̸̝̣̼̰̯̿ͥ̆̐̐͌ơ̡͙͍̘̯̥̝̾͑̑͌̈́̚ ̵̭̆ͮ͂̄̑̚͞ť̩͖͆ͮ̇͝h͆i̸̤̋̓̂̅̽͞҉̗̩͔̪̰̬̣͇̫ͮ́͒̌n̲̠̲ͥͭ͢͞҉k͝҉ ̸̹͉ͯ͊ͩ͞҉̫̿҉͇̝͙̖̱̮͔͗̋͏̊̕f̷̡͔̬͕ͮͣ͘ͅo̭̭̠̮̅͋ͫͪr̷̥̟̦̆ ̨͉̯͍̒͐̋̎̇҉̸̝ͦ̋͏̷̫̙͚͢ṫ͓͈̣̤̿̽̓h̡̪̺̘̅ͯ̈́͜͟͞ͅé̤̝̟̮̭͇͖͓ͥ͊ͬͩ͠m͈͜s̵̡̛͓̼̺͇̞̦͚̠̊̊̾̃͆͑̽ͯ̿͆ͭͪͦ͞e̸͙͍̫̰̞̪̘͓̰͓̬̮̘ͦ̉ͫͤͦ̔ͮ͢͠l̷̨͔͍͑̀̈v̷͖̹͌ͮ̌͂͗̉ͦ͢͟e̷̢͖̜͖̖͙̥͆̎ͣͣ̿ͭ̔͗̈̉ͥ̑s̝̯̠̤͇̻̗̅̋̀͐̌ͪ̔̃̎ͭ̒ͧͨ́̚͢?̷̨̨̻̲͈̤̉ͯ̾͒͗͋ͧ͊ͥ̿̽̚͘͢
> 
>  
> 
> W͖̋͊ḧ̵́ͩ̃̂a̎t͕͌̋͗ ̶̯̫̓͏t̗̖̝̎͏h̶e͕n?

This world was strange… a former beacon of light, yet so close now to the dark… it felt so familiar to him…

 

Perhaps it was because he too had been a beacon of light once… and now look at him.

 

**Heartless.**

 

Or rather, reduced to a heart. Oxymoronic, that title is...The most heartless thing is just a heart. There’s a cruel irony in that.

 

_ Rustle _

 

He ducked away, hiding from another patrol. If spotted, he was dead. They wouldn’t give him the chance. They’d tear him asunder, just for being Heartless. So for now, he’d hide from them… 

 

_ Rustle _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's off to a humble start, but I can't help but mention how much I appreciate the support I've gotten so far. Thank you.


	4. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps people can sniff out traitors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the heart of darkness, many things bloom, not all of them bad. But not all of them good.
> 
>  
> 
> Ì̖̺̖͇ͩ͗͜͡f̛̜͇̣̠̩̹̲͐͋ͨ̑ ̡̼̝̦̟͍̲̜͛̄̾ͣ̊̏̚o͕͇̦ͤ̇̅͏̸͔̜̞̘̹̩̙ͣ̃̊̔͛̌̏ͮ͞͠ṋ̙̼̃ͨͥ̏͛̚l̶̛̯͔͕͔ͤ͛̈͐͑ͤͣ͝y̩̗͇͈ͪ̆ͫ͗̊ ̢̮̱̀ͫ҉̳̥̱̣̩͛͛̿ͤͤ̄̈y̮̱̯̖̒̄͗̋ͩͧ̏͘͘̚o̡̞̮ͪ͞ǘ̡̢͓̯̯̞̦͇ͫ̓̄͛͌̇͋̇̚͟͠͝ ̸̸̵̨̛̱͍̯̀͌ͦ̈͂͟͜h͓a̷̬̪̟̗̯̞̙̘͌̈̇ͦ̐̂̃͘͝҉̻̿d̴̦ͧ͒ ̡͓̬̫̺͉͌̍̑ͦs̢̰̳̹̠͖̞ͤ̒̊ͥ̀̉̔ͤ͟͏̠ȁ̙̔y̶̢̢̗̠͍̺͖̺͎͂̍ͯ͑́̉͌͊͢ͅͅ ̧̭̰̤̘̣͑ͦ̈́́̒̍̒͂̈́̓o̼͏̷͔̳͋̋̂͌͒vͨ̌҉̧͠e̞̻̍ͤ͞r̢̧͓͚̞̃̒ͮ̊͝ ̜̰̜̭̠̥͓̱ͨ̊̒̏ͤ͑ͪͨ͌̾ͨ̚͡͠w̶̠̱̯̪̥̤͙͗̍̋͋̄̈́̆͗͐̔̕͟҉hį̸̘̼̪͓̰͂̄ͥ̅̀̓́ͯ́̆́̾̎ͯc̢͉͖̲̬̟̎ͦͨ͌͑͡͝ͅ͏̀h҉͈͌ͬ҉̴̵̙̫̣̳̯̜̗̏̏͛̚.̡͚̃̈́͒ͤ͏.̻̞̭̯͗͡.̶̶̼̦̗͒ͪ̾̐́͘͡͏̞̈́

They had finally attacked him. Not the humans of this world, but the Heartless. They had realized that he was different from them, that he wouldn’t _consume the light of-_

 

He shook his head, clawing through a knight. Focus. Deal with the threat at hand. He didn’t want to die.

 

What lies in wait after death for Heartless? No, he’d become human again in his own way.

 

He diced the last of the heartless that challenged him, consuming their essence. For now, he’d get stronger. He had to protect the light. He had to protect _her_ light.

 

_Wait, who is-?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny thing. I didn't know who the protagonist was going to be when I started writing this story. 
> 
> This chapter sealed it for me.


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a heart of light meets a heart trapped in darkness, can understanding be had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make grape juice, sit back, and let the world wonder how you did it.
> 
>  
> 
> Y҉̪o̲̓ͭ́u̖͑'̷̻̫ͭll̶͔̽ͮ b͐e̷̫̮ ̩̫e̩̓åt̋͏̋҉iͧ͞n҉͈g̡͈͇ͥ͝ ͦͨ͛̕th̳̅ͣ̚e͠i̾ŗ̐ ̱̜͆ͭ̅he̮͚a̵̖̲͔ͦr̦ͫͯ͞ts̩͍ͬ͂ ̮̩s̜̫̗o͓͊̎o̭ͭ̏ͦ́n͚̪̂̓ͯ ̳͛eͯ͏nỏ̻̥͒ͅu̹g͍͚ͭ̕h̓͊͜

“Are you perhaps… different?”

 

Those were the words in my ear. I wasn’t sure what startled me more. The fact that this woman had noticed, or that I actually responded. “Yes…” A raspy voice from under-utilization escaped me.

 

The woman smiled, it seemed so natural for her. “I see… I can’t bring you in to town… however, I could keep coming out here? Give you some company?”

 

That was a bad idea. Her light was so bright… but I needed to remember I was human somehow. “Please….”

 

“Well then, nice to meet you. My name is Aerith. What’s yours?”

 

“It’s…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a bit off the role... figured I'd make it up people by actually getting into things now!


	6. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our memories are a tangled chain that we keep bound to our hearts.
> 
>  
> 
> Ańͯ̓͡d̬ ̴̬s̓̐͒ơm̛͙͎̃͠ȩͣ͏t̩i̺̼̒̐͝m͍̞̪̰̾eͧs͊̐ ̹͊t͈͇̯ͩͯhͣe͗̎y͎ ͇j̩̪͐us̳t̨͊̂ ͚͈s̰̐h͍̥̺ͭ̋ą͙̀͟t͛ẗ̡̮́͐ͅe͊r̦͚͂̏͐

“Do you remember what she was like?”, Aerith asked one day.

 

He shook his head. He only had the vaguest memories of who she was. All he recalled was her being a bright light upon his life. “No....”

 

She nodded. “I hope you remember someday soon…”

 

He nodded in turn. “...do you think she would still care for me, if she saw me like this?”

 

“Well of course. After all, I care about you. Why shouldn’t she?”

 

He cast her a surprised look at that, before sighing, exasperated. “Your light is just… too much…”

 

“Hehe… thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Be ready, My Liege….  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by this point, people should be able to narrow down a few choices of who this heartless is. He isn't an original character.....


	7. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving only means arriving elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things we seek are the things we've lost.
> 
>  
> 
> B͑eͤ ̛ͤ̇͒͘c̋͑a̧̮̪̫ȓ͕͙̎͟ef̨͙́̎ũ̆̚l noţ̲͗̇ ̧͙͑ͮt̫ͣ̂ͨ͜ö̇ ̍̋̆lŏͣ̏s̡e ̛͈͜ḕ͔ṽ̳er̛ͦ͂y̾̚tͧͩ̈́ḧ̷̘́̾ͭi͔͚ͣ͐͆ng̬̪.

It was time to move on. As much as Aerith’s friendship had meant to me, kept him sane, he had to keep looking.

 

What for though? That was the question left to answer.

 

Looking back upon this oasis of light, he opened my dark corridor and left.

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving at his destination, he looked around. Nothing but dust and rock… So what had led him here? He saw nothing of worth around here. Just some broken weapons…

 

Picking one up, it felt right in his hands. It had no power, yet at the same time…

 

* * *

 

_Keyblade…_

 

* * *

  


_They come for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been struggling between this story, my other story, and two different story ideas in my head. This is going to be fun...
> 
> B̶u̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶i̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶g̶u̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶u̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶?̶


	8. Recalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, we only can find what we seek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want it, reach out and take it.
> 
>  
> 
> d̞̗ͅo̷̞ͧ͂͢n͓̙̟̼ͥ'̟tͣ ̥̓̓leͨ͑̓̚̕t t͈̭̃h̵̒͐e̗͑m̅̈́ͦ ̗ͧͫ̓tak͍ͤ͊͠ͅe͜ ͨy͖o̢̢͡u ͖̫̎̕į̻n̐̾̋̚͟s̸ͮ̌t̶͉̂̆͘e̵̦͗̂ạ͈͐ͭd͙̑͏

Holding the broken blade in hand, he walked across the wasteland. This all seemed so familiar… He just couldn’t place it. It felt like he had lost so much here, in this field of desolation….

 

* * *

 

_Brother…_

 

* * *

 

He snapped his eyes to the left, looking. That voice… the girl… she was his sister?

 

...and it clicked. Her name… he could remember her name! His hand clenched tight around the handle. “I’ll find you. Don’t worry….

 

“Strelitzia.”

 

* * *

 

 

A black coat looked down on him from above. “There you are... Took us too long to find you…”

 

* * *

 

_We will defend you, our liege._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally am getting towards the story I want to tell. But that means dropping the mystery. Props to anyone who figured it out before now.


	9. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunted down for what we can't help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let anyone force you into anything. Even if it might be what you want.
> 
>  
> 
> It͍̂̑҉̧̛̻̮͎̮̦̎ͮͪͦͤ̈ͣ͡ ̯̺͎̀̈́͋͡҉̬̹͒ͤ͊̓͝j̪͕̭̜̓ͥu̷͎͎̥͍̤̜̬̽̓ͧ͐ͮ̓͛̕͢͡ṡ͖̳̓̉͟t̷̠̙̱ͬ͊̂ͭ ̵̰̠͐͛͞͏͘m̴͚̞̋͒ͥ̒͗ͣ̂ͮ̎̒̂̋͘ȩ̛̫͇̳͔͈̔̈́͆an̷͈̫͎̽̅͛̆͞ṣ̢̗̘̱̱̗͌̈́̈ͩͪ̐̇͜͢ ̛͉̮̙͔̺̃ͧ̍̐̽t̤̚̕͞҉h̊e̶̷̜̰̮̱̞̥͖͖̻͒̒ͮ͆͗͠rͦ͏̷̵̨̢̣͕̤͈̞͓͌͂̎ͩ̚͜͟ȩ̥̞̗̣̟ͥ͐ͭ̈͊̎ͪ̽̃̌ͪ͠͞ͅ'͎̤͆̉ͬ̆s̴̘̗̣ͥ̓ͭ ̧̲̦ͯͯ͋̈͠͝a̸͍̠̎ͬ͞ ̷ͤ̾͑̀ͩ̄͗͘͞͞tr̶̵͇͌̒ͅa̶̴̜̟͖͔͊͊̎̉͒̏́͑͝͠p̈͠ ҉̶̢̧̪̬̠̱̗͙͖̟̍̽̌ͧ͠w͝͏̘̪̗̠̓͑͊̊a̡͖̦̝͚̋͜i̋ͦ͋͏̷̣̮̲̉̕͠͞t̛̲͙̩̟͈̺̘̆͆̐͌̎̓̕̚͟͝ͅi̗̯̖̮͆̊̍̓̈́ͭ̍͢͢͟͡͝n̴̥̻̹͇̘̻̻̠͊̇͌ͥ̿̌̆̏͠͞g̭͇̟̗̮͉̺̲̏ͥ̆̕ ̫̺f̘̟̰̜͡͏͏͏̦̩ͣ̏ͦ̎ͤ̽͡ͅo̸̫͙̒͆̊҉̤͂ͯȑ̩͜ ̧̙̻̯̮̾́y͚̖͖͉ͣ͠͏̼̱̦͖̊̌͋̚o͚̤̭̥̿̄̒͒͗̀̒̍ͯ̃̒̏͛ͧ̄ư̡͉̹̜̩͕͒̉̉ͬ̎͊̀ͪͭ̓̈́ͥ͘

When the shots had started, he didn’t know. All he knew was he was now blocking each with his broken blade. 

“Come on, stand down… don’t you wanna be whole again?”, the arrogant sharpshooter shouted at the darkling. 

He growled, glaring down at him. “Leave now at once, Xigbar…”

“Can’t do that. I need you whole again. And that means sending you to meet Marly.” Smirk meeting eye patch, he aimed once more. “See you soon.”

Lauriam couldn’t react, pushed into a corridor, seeing a silver shape take the attack for him. 

_ Stay safe, my liege… and search for her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. So then. This has been fun XD Gonna try and work on Sharpen Your Blade next, then back to Butterfly Beats. Hope you all enjoy the upcoming spring breaks.


	10. Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers; What more can I seek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If questions were munny, we'd all be billionaires. If answers were munny, we'd all be poor.
> 
>  
> 
> Ā͎̞͛n̩̊͑ḑ̶̨̭͖̓͊̾͌͗͢͟ ̨̰̬̝̩̤̲ͣ̊̈́͘͞ļ̻̜̟̟͕̪͇̘͎̾̓̾̍͛̓ͬ̂̄͘͢͟ị̢̞ͭ̊̊̈́ͦͩ̐͘͘͢͞k̭̯̈́e̸̡̥̖̥̬̮̺̍͂̈̏͐̀̓ͨ̅̓̓ͪ̄ ̧͖̗̒͟ą̛͇̗̲ͩ̈́̑̅̓̿n̵̡̺͑̐y̛͈̜̺̣̦̎̅̚͜͜͡ ͕̯̥ͦͣ͞r̴̡̧̢̙͉͊̊̍̔ế̟a̴̫̣͒ļ̢̛̺̺ͥ̀ͯ̃̉̒͏ͯ҉̙̟͒ͣ̃i̋͏̨̻̗̙̫͓̪̩̹̦̩͉̀͒̓͋̿͛ṱ̡̙̿ͮ͆̂͝ŷ̯̜͕̏ͭ̈̕̚̕͢,̸̶̠̮͋͌͊̉͗̈͢ ̶̫͚̬͇̤̤̙̘͇͍̎͐̅̾̈́ͅt͛ȟ̨̜̞̖̭͕ͦͣͪͨ̆͘e͉̣̩̬̯͊̓̓ͤ͆ͩ́͗͛͘͞ͅ ̶̧̝̗̗̰̬̱̤͓͙̻ͭ͂̂ͦ͢͞m̧̺ͦ͟͏̲͕̣ͥͪ̎ͪ̚͝ͅȏ̷̦̪̑n̈͜e͙̿̓y̶̧̼̮̬̥̍̐̀ͥ̕͠͞͝͏̍̾ ̶̰̺͒̌ͮͪ̅̚͢͜͜͠i̶͉͑͌s̳̍͊͏͊͟ ҉̷̢̳̩ͭͫ҉a̧̢̢͇̻̦͉̣̯̳̪̿̈͏̒l̵̪̳̾̉͟҉̡͉̗͆̇͗ŵ̶̨̰̪͐ͧͭ͠a̷͉̰̪ͫͨ͋̚ͅy̷̛̠̼̩͋ͭ̄͛͡͠s̷̪͈͚̩͎͒̏̏ͯ̏͢҉̵̶̝͚͢ ̸͍̼̟͖̙͂̿͋̍ͪỉ̧̢̹̇ͣ͡n̴̖̯̺͈̪̫̾̾̓͛̅͟ ̸̱̰̱͍̙͉̹͎̓̎̀̾ͦ̄͘͟͢͜҉͊ţ̥̟̪̇̋́͞ḩ̩͍̝̞̱̱̼̱͕ͪͯͬ̈́͞e̡̊ͩ̔ ̓̇̐͆ḩ̊ͧ͢a̧̺̼ͧ̈̋̄̚͟͝n̰̲̅ͭ͛ͥͮ͠d̫̟̥͔͕̈́ͤ͋̎̒͑̈̂͐ͦş̷̞̋́͊̂҉̧͎͓̜͕̹̀̍̌͑͘͘ ̷̗͖̼̀͐ͯ̋͝o̵̻̭͔͓͍̺͚͂͆̋̓ͥ̃̋̽͐̍͌͘͜f̨̻̘̲̳̲̲̝̞̪ͧ͂̉ͤ̓͒ͧ̔͝ ̛̋t̮̪̩͕̻̹͗̑ͮ̍ͯ̋͂̊ͪͯ̿̍͜͝h̢̛̗̯͕̤͉͈͖̜̗̀ͯ̾ͅọ̖̫ͯ̇̍͘͏̘͖ͯ͂͂s̸̵̨̪̜̻͎̤͍̘̱̋͐ͦͥͬ͌̊͗͘e̶̸̳̪̠̺̜͒ͩͯ͊ͪ̐͋̃̃ ̼ͯ͑͂w̧̬̝̥̻̜̼̆̌̒h̢̟͚͕̯͇̱͓̩͇͍ͣ̍̒̏̔͂́ͮ͐̕̚ͅǫ̦̤͇̦̘͂ͣ̊̂ͣ̈́͌͋̔͛̚͞'̶̭̱̝͎͍̠̌̉ͧ̾͆͟l̺͕͔̏̆͘̚l̟͋̈̊̽ ͏̳̒ḧ̷̷̭̪̣͔͍̣̣̝͛̆ͥ͛̽̚o̵̦̪̲̘̞͌̎̌̚a̴̛̖̫̫̓̾͊͌r̦͉̰̋͡d̸̡̡̳͓̥̲̣̦͐ͮ́̋ͮ̊͢͞͞ ͙̼̟̇ͯ͟͟҉̮̅̈ͣ̊͌͢͜͏̢̘̼̆͢͜í̼͕̳̰̫ͮ͆ͪ̍͢t̲̻́ͩͦͯ̕͢͝҉̶̨̮̺̳̗̪͐̎ͮ̕͘͘͡.̶̻̦ͯ̒̑̽ͣ̓͐̽̾̌͘

It only took him a moment to realize where he arrived as he looked around. “Twilight Town…” The words escaped his lips before he could think to keep them closed. 

With a crack of the neck, he started towards the forest. If he was sent here by the dusks, then there might well be a reason as to why that was so. And if there was anything important happening in this world, it would of course be  _ there _ .

With purpose and intent, he approached the open gate. With any luck, the answers to his questions would be at the mansion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... been a while since I touched this story. Life's been a bit hectic lol.


End file.
